This application seeks support for renovation to the MBRL on the campus of the UNCSM. This building is currently the site of individual laboratories for outstanding researchers, for multiple core services and training programs in molecular biology and biotechnology, and is utilized widely. The need for sophisticated technologies in research studies is growing, both for investigators at academic centers and in industry, spawning increasing demand for core services staffed by experts in these critical technologies. The Cores currently in the building are the DNA Sequencing Core, the Bioinformatics Center, Molecular Biology, and the Advanced Cell Technologies and Tissue Engineering Core. The building is in need of significant renovation to correct deficits affecting all activities. These will include conversion of animal quarters to shared facilities, renovation of office space to allow relocation of a Genomics Core to the building, and general renovations of the building infrastructure. All of the investigators and the cores will benefit enormously by increased availability of shared equipment space, improved access to all regions of the building, restoration of laboratory-grade ventilation and exhaust, including two P3 facilities, elimination of infrastructural deficits such as roofing, ventilation system and the installment of a backup generator.